POTC: The Secrets of the Dire Soul
by savvy.for.johnny
Summary: Elizabeth's sister Anabella get's stuck on the Black Pearl with Jack Sparrow, when he finds himself face to face with his greatest fear; a ship far worse than the Black Pearl, with a captain much more sinister than Barbossa... please RnR :)
1. Return Of The Sparrow

**Authors Note:** hmm, i don't own anyone in this story who was in POTC (altho i wish i owned johnny.. mmm lol)

* * *

**Chapter One: Return Of The Sparrow**It's been 4 years since Elizabeth and Will returned from the Black Pearl, and after hearing about the incident, Elizabeth's younger sister, Anabella (Ana for short), came home from school.  
  
Anabella was just like Elizabeth; fascinated with pirates, and when she heard about her sister and Will, who was now her finacé, being friends with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, she begged to meet him.  
  
That afternoon, they all sat up in Elizabeth's room, the balcony open, and the cool breeze moving the curtians. Ana's long, black hair, which curled at the ends, was down, and she wore her summer dress made of the thin, pink material. Her blue eyes sparkled when they hit the light. She was quite a catch.  
  
Will was wearing his usual blacksmith's suit, but unlike always, it was clean. Elizabeth wore her hair up, and she also wore a thin materialed summer dress, only her's was green in colour.   
  
"Will," Anabella said, "when are you ever going to introduce me to Jack??" Will laughed, and Elizabeth scolded her sister.  
  
"Ana, I told you that Jack isn't the best person to get to know!! He's tricky, devious, mysterious...." Will cut her off.  
  
"Elizabeth, he did save your life, and Jack's not that bad." Ana giggled.  
  
"Enough out of you Will, or you'll be calling me Ms. Swann again." Will smiled, and put his arm around his fianc's waist. "And besides, that's not the point. Jack is, well... a womanizer. He can't stay commited." Ana frowned.   
  
"Liz, I'm 20 and you're treating me like i'm so much younger then you." Elizabeth blushed.  
  
"But you're my little sister!!" She pinched her cheeks, and Ana wiggled away.   
  
"Liz, I'm only 2 years younger than you!!!" Will laughed, and Elizabeth leaned on him. "Will," Ana started to say, "how old is Jack??"   
  
"Well Ana, he's a lot older than you!!" Anabella smirked and rolled her eyes. "But, Jack likes them young!!" Will nudged her side and she laughed.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up!! I'm not letting you near him!" Ana pulled on a strand of her black hair, and looked up at Will with her deep sea blue eyes.   
  
"'Ey, how you not gonna let her near Captain Jack Sparrow? I'm as well bred as they get, savvy?" Will looked to the balcony, and there was Jack Sparrow, leaning against the frame.

* * *

**Authors Note:** yes, i know it's a short chapter, but i'm gonna make the chapters short so that it'll make it longer lol.. hmm.. pleeeeeeassssssseeeeeee review!! it's the first story i've got up here!! 


	2. He Had Her At Hello

**Author's Note:** i don't own anyone from the orginal POTC.. blah blah blah.. but johnny's mine in spirit hahaha..

* * *

**Chapter Two: He Had Her At Hello  
**  
"JACK!!" Elizabeth said in shock.  
  
"Jack!!" Will said, surprised.   
  
"Jack??" Ana said, with intrigue and wonder in her voice.   
  
"In the flesh mates!" He jumped down, and walked towards Will. He stood and shook Jack's hand firmly.   
  
"It's been a while. How's the ship?" Jack smiled and looked around the room. His jittery movements made Elizabeth nervous.   
  
"Ahhh, the Black Pearl. Mighty fine ship, but it's missing a few crew members," Jack said pointing at Will and Elizabeth. Ana was shyed away to the side so that Jack couldn't quite see her. "All in all the ship's great. Love to have you back on deck, Will." Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest and turned her nose up in disagreement.   
  
"A fair gesture Jack, however unlikely." Jack walked over to Elizabeth, and walked around her.   
  
"Elizabeth ---" Jack was then cut off.  
  
"That's Ms. Swann, Mr. Sparrow." Jack laughed and pulled on her hair.   
  
"Don't be so uptight, Ms. Swann, and that's CAPTAIN Sparrow." He winked at her and then finally spotted Anabella. Elizabeth's mouth dropped, and Jack walked over to Ana.   
  
"'Ello 'ello, where have you been hiding love?" Ana blushed and walked up to him. Will stopped Elizabeth and whispered 'let her be' into her ear. Jack walked around Anabella, and lightly touched her arm. Goosebumps ran up her spine. "What's your name?" Jack smiled, and walked in front of her.   
  
"Anabella Swann," she said.   
  
"A true beauty, Ms. Swann, it's a pleasure to meet you." Jack tipped his hat to her. Ana smiled, and courtsied.   
  
"It's nice to meet you, Captain Sparrow." He took her hand, and smiled.   
  
"Call me Jack, savvy?" She blushed. Jack and Ana caught each others eyes, and she smiled and nodded.   
  
"Alright, that's enough!!!" Elizabeth broke the two up, and then glared at Ana.   
  
"Liz!! What's wrong with you?! I was just talking to him!!!" Ana sneered at her older sister. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and pulled her off to the side.   
  
"Jack is not your type." Ana walked away from her sister and went to talk to Jack.   
  
"So, Jack, how long are you staying for??" Ana asked.   
  
"Well Bella --- may I call you Bella, love?" Ana smiled and nodded. "Good," Jack said, with a sly smile. "I'm never welcomed to Port Royal at all. I've got my ship out on the pier." Ana's eyes lit up. "Say, would you like to accompany me on a little ride??" he asked. But before Ana could answer, Elizabeth jumped in.  
  
"No, she wouldn't. Sorry Jack, but she's my little sister." Ana pouted.   
  
"Just because I'm your sister doesn't mean that I can't have a life, Elizabeth!!" Elizabeth turned to face Ana, and Will and Jack backed off.   
  
"Anabella, you listen to me. If you DARE to get into a boat with Mr. Spar---," Jack cleared his throat in attempt to correct Elizabeth, "CAPTAIN Sparrow, then I will tell Father, and believe me Ana, he won't be too pleased." Ana stormed away from her sister and stood out on the balcony.

* * *

**Author's Note:** did ya like it? huh huh huh? lol.. there's still more comin! don't worry!! haha.. please review!! 


	3. It's A Date

**Author's Note:** kk here we go again.. i do not own anyone from the orginal POTC.. okiez? lol

* * *

**Chapter Three: It's A Date**

"Elizabeth, you shouldn't be so hard on her!!" Elizabeth spun around and faced Will. He gave her a pleading look.   
  
"Being hard on her? Please Will, the last time I was on the Black Pearl Barbossa wanted me dead!!" Will grabbed hold of Elizabeth's arms, and held her still.   
  
"But Liz, it's Jack, not Barbossa," he said rubbing her arms gently. "And who was it who saved you from Barbossa and helped you rescue me??" Elizabeth's looked down at the ground and smirked. While Will was trying to talk some sense into her, Jack made his way out to the balcony to see Ana.   
  
"It's just not fair, is it love?" he said, leaning on the railing beside her.   
  
"No, Elizabeth never let's me do anything, and she treats me like a little child!!" She sighed. "I'd love just ONE ride on that ship, I've always dreamed of it..." Jack then stood up right, put one arm around her waist and gripped the railing to the side of her. He leaned in and began to whisper in her ear, his breath smelling failty of rum.   
  
"Well listen Bella, meet me at the pier at midnight tonight, and I'll take you for a short trip. It'll be me and you love, my crew's back in Tortuga." She smiled, and turned around to face Jack. His arm was now to the side of her.   
  
"Savvy, Captain Sparrow!" she said, almost seductively. She bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out in joy. Jack leaned in, and brushed some hair out of her face.   
  
"I already told you love, call me Jack." he whispered once more. Ana smiled, and just as Jack leaned into kiss her, Elizabeth's cry stopped him.   
  
"SPARROW!! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY LITTLE SISTER!!!" Will tried holding her back. Jack glanced over startled, and quickly yet quirkily scurried about to finish his conversation.   
  
"Don't let her find out about our date, love, it's our little secret." He kissed her cheek, and whispered again. "The pier, midnight." And with a goodbye wave to Will and Elizabeth, he jumped off of the balcony, landing safely on a lower level cieling.   
  
"ANA!!! My God what are you thinking?! Jack's not the man you think he is!!" Elizabeth was yelling at her sister. Ana, who was holding her left cheek - the one Jack kissed - smiled. She leaned over the edge of the balcony and watched as Jack carefully made his way to the Black Pearl, without being noticed by any of Norrington's men. "ANABELLA SWANN!! Answer me! What are you thinking?" Ana turned around, and smiled to herself once again.  
  
"Honestly Elizabeth, I'm thinking about Jack...." She brushed Elizabeth off, said a quick farewell to Will, and left the room.

* * *

**Author's Note:** ahhh thanx for the review you guys! lol.. really.. all 3 haha.. thanx still.. :) 


	4. Thoughts, Toes, And A Little More Rum

**Author's Note:** ok, let's do this disclaimer once again.. i do not own anyone/anything from the original 'pirates of the caribbean'.. thank you!

* * *

**  
Chapter Four: Thoughts, Toes, And A Little More Rum  
**  
Later that night, while Will and Elizabeth were asleep, Ana got dressed in a white, semi-see through dress, and left her hair down again. She twirled in the mirror, and couldn't wait to get on board the Pearl with Jack.  
  
While sitting in front of her mirror and slowly brushing her hair, Anabella started to wonder why she was so intrigued by Jack.  
  
"It could be his deviousness, or possibly the fact that with a little rum in him he's quite a charmer!" She giggled to her own thoughts, and put her brush down. It was nearing midnight. It was time to go meet Jack.   
  
Quietly she opened her door and slipped out. Carefully she tiptoed past Elizabeth's room, hoping the floor wouldn't creak.   
  
"Almost there," she whispered to herself.  
  
"What are you doing wandering around at this time of night, Ana??" A voice from behind her stopped Anabella dead in her tracks. She turned around to face none other, than Will Turner. As she opened her mouth to speak, he cut her off.  
  
"Going to see Jack, I'm guessing." She sighed, and her eyes dropped to look at the floor.   
  
"Please don't tell Elizabeth!! I'll only be gone for a little while!!" Ana was now holding onto Will's arm, hoping he wouldn't say a word to his fiancé. "We're just going on a ride, please don't tell her! She'll kill me!!" Will finally got her to release his arm, and nodded.   
  
"Fine, off with you now. And I promise I won't say a word to your sister, but if you --" Anabella kissed his cheek and ran off.   
  
"Thanks Will!!!" were her final words, as she made her way down the stairs. After one last look upstairs, watching Will go back into his bedroom, she opened the door carefully and starting walking to see Jack. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Back at the pier, Jack lay on the deck of his boat looking up towards the sky. There was something about Anabella that made him stop and see only her, not looking twice at other women. But then, he sighed.   
  
"I'm a pirate. Her father wouldn't allow it." He crossed his hands on his chest, after taking a swig of rum from his bottle. He made a bitter sort of face when the rum was gone.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me..." he said, without any expression in his voice at all; in a way, almost sarcastically. Jack slammed the empty bottle on the deck of the Black Pearl, and watched it roll away as the boat swayed from side to side. He sighed again, and thought about Anabella.   
  
"What am I doing? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" he said, putting his hands behind his head. "Me thinking about indulging into a relationship" he laughed. "And with the Governor's youngest daughter! Now THAT'S something to think about!!" Then for the next 15 minutes he lay in silence, and his thoughts got the better of him.   
  
All he could envision was Anabella's hair, her smile, her smell; everything about her made him smile and his toes curl. "Jack, Jack, Jack.." he thought to himself. "She could be the one… or maybe it's just the rum talking. I mean, toes curling? That's just absurd!" He smiled as if to laugh, but was caught off guard when he heard footsteps.  


* * *

**  
Author's Note:** Wow, i think that was my longest chapter so far haha.. well, i'd really appreciate the review ppl!! .. please? for johnny's sake? lol.. thanx! 


	5. Ahoy Matey, Cannons Abroad

**Author's Note:** ok, i don't own anyone from the orginal pirates of the caribbean, savvy? lol..

* * *

**Chapter Five: Ahoy Matey, Cannons Abroad**   
  
"Jack??" he heard a soft whisper. Suddenly his head shot up, and startled his visitor with his sudden appearance. Anabella gasped and jumped back slighty.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I scare you??" He stood up, and helped her into the Black Pearl. She took his reached out arm, and hopped in.   
  
"Just a little bit," she said smiling.   
  
"That's good." They held each others gaze for a short time, before Jack broke the silence . "Well Bella, this is The Black Pearl, and for the next few hours, it's me, you and the open sea, savvy?" He flashed her a quick smile.   
  
"Savvy," she giggled. Jack put his finger over her mouth.  
  
"Not too loud, the Harbourmaster might hear you..." She giggled softly.   
  
"Who could possibly hear us out on the pier??" Jack smiled, and grabbed a firm hold of the wheel, and pulls up the anchor.   
  
"You'd be surprised how well these men can hear Ana." She sat down on a small bench-like piece of wood. "And besides, I'd much rather be able to sneak into Port Royal again, than to be hanging with my fellow pirates."   
  
"And I'd much rather that too, Jack." She smiled, and walked over to the very end of the boat. They stayed silent for the next 40 minutes, while Ana leaned over the edge, and Jack drove them out into open water.   
  
While steering, Jack thought to himself if what he was feeling was right, and if any good would come out of it to be seen with the Governor's daughter. Anabella thought the same.   
  
"Why, if my father caught me with a pirate," she shivered at the thought, "I can't bear to even think of it." She turned back to look over at Jack, who was looking over at her. His eyes widened when she caught his gaze, and he abruptly looked towards the water.  
  
"Bella, would you like to steer??" Jack asked after clearing his throat. She smiled, nodded, and shyly walked over, as Jack's eyes made their way up and down her body; he liked what he saw. She firmly grabbed hold of the wheel, and looked out into the distance; nothing but a clear sailing path. Smooth sailing was upon them; the pirate and the youngest daughter of the Governor of Port Royal. Soon she felt Jack press up against her. He placed his left hand on her left side, and his right hand on hers, which was on the wheel. Then he reached up, took off his hat, and placed it on her head.   
  
"Jack...." She smiled.  
  
"Well love, now you're captain of the Black Pearl, but only until we get back to the pier" Ana let go of the wheel and turn around to face him, giggling shyly.   
  
"Yes Mr. Sparrow," she said, looking up at him shyly.   
  
"I already told you love," he said, leaning his lips down to hers, "call me Jack," he whispered. As Jack leaned in closer, the sound of a close by cannon made Ana jump, and Jack wrap his arms around her and turn his head, with the look of fear, and familiarity in his eyes.

* * *

****

**Author's Note:** wowee, fifth chapter.. i just wish i'd get some reviews :( haha.. hmm.. well after this fanfict i'll be working on a 'secret window' one.. so.. that should keep me busy this summer with my job and all.. hope y'all enjoyed this!!


	6. Flashbacks and Foes

**Author's Note:** as usually stated in my disclamining first statement, "i do not own anyone/anything that orginally belongs to pirates of the caribbean."

* * *

**Chapter Six: Flashbacks and Foes  
**  
"What was that??" Anabella said, with a scared tone in her voice. Jack stared deep into the distance, as if he was in a trance of some sort.   
  
"I don't know, I'll go check it out," he said in an almost monotone voice. Jack let go of her and hopped up onto the higher part of the Black Pearl. He pulled out a telescope, and looked through it. He nearly dropped it when he saw what it was. His face turned white, his hands shaking. There was only one thing that could frighten Jack this much...._ "My dear you seem frightened, there's no need to be." A young Jack Sparrow, of about 18 years old is looking though a small hole on the side of a boat. He can see her, sitting in the chair. Her long, black hair was drenched, and he could see tears rolling down her cheeks.   
  
"Don't be scared, it won't hurt much...." Jack closes his eyes, and all that is heard is a painful scream echoing through-out the lower deck of the ship...._"Jack," Ana whispered. "Jack what is it??" He opened his eyes and shook himself out of the daze, and jumped to the lower deck. He walked right past Ana and she turned around in worry for him. "Jack..." Still no answer. "Jack would you stop pacing!!!" He turned around.   
  
"Sorry Bella..." he looked at her with the same distant stare.   
  
"What did you see?" she asked again, placing her hand on his hand, which was holding the wheel so tightly his knuckles were turning white. Just at that moment another cannon went off, causing Jack to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her close. "Jack, what did you see?" she said repeating herself.   
  
"Another ship, far worse than the Black Pearl." Anabella looked up.   
  
"Is that possible??" She now felt like there was a giant lump in her throat. Unable to swallow it, she drew in a shaky breath. Jack looked up at her and nodded.  
  
"I'm afraid so love." Ana leaned her head down onto Jack's chest, and could hear his heat beating. Ba-bump.. ba-bump.. ba-bump ba-bump ba-bump... BA-BUMP. The louder and louder it got, the more frightened she got.   
  
"But, what ship could possibly be worse than the Black Pearl??" she questioned. Her voice shook.  
  
"The Dire Soul," he replied. After a long pause he added more to the name. "It's crewed by Captain Worvelt, a man so evil that he..." he swallowed, and stopped. Jack looked down blankly at her, although, his eyes weren't blank. They were filled with fright, madness and one other thing that Ana couldn't quite make out.   
  
"Anabella, I'm taking you home now," he said after taking a few deep breaths. Jack let go of her, and started to pace.   
  
"Why?" she asked. "Jack tell me why!!" He didn't answer, and just stared at her. With a tone of anger, and sincerity, he replied.  
  
"Ana, you don't want to know..." But she did. Even more so now than before. Without saying another word Jack walked over to the wheel, and started to turn the Black Pearl around. Ana walked up to him and final glance in Jacks eyes stopped her dead in her track; glassy eyes, fear-stricken eyes, with the reflection of another ship that wasn't far off into the distance as it seemed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** HOL-EE MOL-EE!! wow.. it's 3:30 am here and i'm on a role.. i gotta end it here for today tho.. well for now haha.. gotta get some sleep.. it's funny how the best ideas come to you at night.. well.. please please PLEASE r/r!!! 


	7. Fainting, Fumbling, and a Blow To The He...

**Author's Note:** here we go again, another bloody disclaimer.. "i do not own anyone/anything from the original 'Pirates of the Caribbean'..".. savvy?! lol

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Fainting, Fumbling, and a Blow To The Head  
**  
Ana gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "Is that..." she questioned. Jack simply nodded, and without warning, Ana started to fall towards the ground; she was fainting at the sight of the ship in Jacks eyes. He immediately stopped stearing and rushed over to her.  
  
"Ana," he said while lifting her head up off of the deck, "Ana wake up love." She moved her head slightly, but she didn't wake up.   
  
"Bloody hell, why is this happening now?!" he said, looking over the bow and watching The Dire Soul come closer and closer. Her started to fumble and panic. Thankfully he quickly remembered was he was doing beforehand.   
  
"Bella, love, wake up please!" Jack said gently shaking her. His voice was a little more stern, and finally her eyes fluttered open.   
  
"Wow," he thought to himself, "she looks exactly like her." Same long black hair, same glimmering eyes. But it wasn't her. It wasn't his precious...  
  
"Jack, what happened??" she asked, throwing off his train of thought. Anabella grasped a tight hold onto his shirt and tried to pull herself up. Jack wrapped his arms around her and helped her up, so that he was kneeling, and she was sitting upright.   
  
"You fainted, but you're alright now love." They both stayed low to the ground, as they did not wish to see The Dire Soul coming closer, or be seen by Captain Worvelt.   
  
"I've got to take you home as soon as it passes," he said, gradually looking over the bow again; it was closer than before, the sails were in full view. Ripped, white sails, with a ghastly image of a red skull.   
  
Ana gave him a stubborn look and crossed her arms. Since Jack had a tight grip on her, it was quite difficult to do.   
  
"Why Jack? Why are you taking me home? It hasn't been a long ride at all, and it's not much of a ride sitting down here!!" She pouted, and he knew that he couldn't tell her of the horrors that took place in the lower deck of The Dire Soul.  
  
"I can't explain now love, but, soon." He looked down and noticed the hatch of a small door in the deck, which leaded to the lower level, and smiled.   
  
"Well how soon is soon?" she asked curiously.  
  
"SOON!!" said Jack impatiently, who was now crawling over to the door. "But for now, let's just stay low to the deck, and I'll go get us some rum to pass the time, savvy?" Just as he was reaching for the latch, he could hear her mumbling below her breath.   
  
"Fine Jack, get us some rum. That's all you bloody care about." He smirked and nodded, unlatching the door. "At least he's cute, otherwise I would want to go home." Ana sighed as Jack got the door open, and while he jumped down, he heard her talking once more.   
  
"Alas, I can see what Will meant by him being a good man." Anabella fell back onto the deck, and smiled. "Captain Jack Sparrow, you are a fine pirate." Her opinions changed quickly. Her heart was longing for Jack, as his was for her.  
  
Underneath the deck, in a small room designed just for Jack's rum, he smiled. "That I am, love, that I am." He grabbed a bottle, and while taking a swig of rum he thought to himself.   
  
"No matter what happens, I can't let anything happen to her. I can't lose her. I can't let Worvelt get her and..." he stopped and listened. Nothing. Not a peep was heard.  
  
It was much to quiet up on the deck. Jack put the cork back into the bottle of rum and set it on the shelf. Slowly he climed up, and looked around the deck as his head poked up. Ana was gone.   
  
"Ana, love, where are you?" he called out in a shallow, hoarse whisper. "This is no time to be playing games." He continued his search without noticing that The Dire Soul had pulled up right along the Black Pearl. Ana was the object of his attention at the moment.  
  
Behind Jack, stood Pantalis, a tortured crew member from The Dire Soul, with Ana in his arms. He was dirty, with torn rags for clothes, and his hair was pulled back into a greasy braid; quite a sight for sore eyes. His beard was unevenly cut, and to make matters worse, his fingernails were yellow and long as he was missing all but 5 teeth.   
  
"Mmmmph!!" Anabella tried to make a sound, but Pantalis' hand covered her mouth, so only a muffled sound came out. His nails dug into her left cheek, leaving 4 marks. Blood slowly made it's way to the surface of her face.  
  
"Ana??" Jack said turning around. He never quite made it around. He now had full view of The Dire Soul. He remembered every detail of that ship, down to the very last nail of the deck. Pantalis was now quickly and quietly making his way around Sparrow.  
  
Jack had now spotted the very hole he watched Worvelt torture and kill...  
  
"JACK!!!" Ana had now managed to bite Pantalis' hand, and cry out in order to be saved. Jack withdrew his sword and turned to Ana. He walked closer and closer when he saw her in Pantalis' arms.   
  
"Pantalis, so nice to see you again." He attempted to stall him.  
  
"Uggghhh" was all Pantalis grunted out. His mouth was right next to Ana's nose, and his stenchly breath wanted to make her throw up.  
  
"Now, just give me the girl Pantalis, and I won't have to--" without warning Jackfelt a hard, heavy object hit his head. As he turned around to see what it was, all went blurry, and he fell to the ground. All was black.

* * *

**Author's Note:** ok wow i really think this chapter sucked! haha.. hmmm... it'll get better people, i promise!!! 


	8. Breakfast At The Governor's

**Author's Note:** wow, this is really getting annoying lol.. as i stated in my previous 7 chapters, i do not own anything/anyone from the original pirates of the caribbean..

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Breakfast At The Governor's  
**  
It was dawn at the Governor's house, and only a few were awake and about. Will had gotten dressed early, and went down to the kitchen, to get some breakfast for Elizabeth.   
  
"Good morning Will!" articulated Ms. Winston. She was a cheery old woman, plump like a pear, and very friendly. She worked with the kitchen staff for Elizabeth's family. One of the few who always had a smile on their face so early in the morning.  
  
"Morning Ms. Winston," Will said politely while nodded.  
  
"Have you come to gather breakfast for Ms. Swann?" she inquired. Will nodded again, and smiled.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Winston." Will pulled up a chair, and took a seat, while waiting for Ms. Winston to finish up Elizabeth's breakfast.  
  
"The usual, Mr. Turner? Eggs sunny-side up, 2 strips of bacon and a glass of milk?" she asked while flipping one of Governor Swann's pancakes.  
  
"Yes Ms. Winston, that'll be wonderful," he smiled, helping himself to a broken pancake.  
  
"Now what about young Ms. Swann, what'll she be having?" she questioned while pouring milk into a glass for Elizabeth. Will froze at the very thought of the question. He'd forgotten that Ana was out with Jack.  
  
"I didn't even hear her come in.." he thought to himself, while looking down at the floor.   
  
"Well.. what'll she have Mr. Turner?" Ms. Winston pressed on.   
  
"I don't think she's awake yet." Thankfully, Will was a quick thinker. "I'm almost positive she'll be making her own." He faked a laugh. Will was never good at faking things, but thankfully Mr. Winston was too wrapped up in her work to notice the unsincerity of his sheepish snicker.  
  
Ms. Winston smiled. "Yes Mr. Turner, that Ana loves to sleep late!!" Will nodded, and got up off of the chair. He watched Mr. Winston put the cover on the breakfast tray, and walked up to her to get it. He quickly shifted his eyes over to the window which looked out onto the pier; no sign of the Pearl yet.  
  
"Thank you, Ms. Winston. I'll take it from here!" He grabbed the tray and boldly ran off, before Ms. Winston could say 'goodbye'.  
  
While walking up the stairs, Will had noticed that Ana's door was still closed.   
  
"Well there's a possibility she's in bed and Jack's already left," he muttered quitely under his breath. Sure, there was a possibility, but not that great of one. Jack wasn't known as one to make a date short.   
  
Slowly and quietly Will opened the door to Elizabeth's room. He gently stepped in, taking wide steps, over to her bedside, putting the tray down slowly on the well carved, mahogany nighttable by her bedside. As he turned around, Elizabeth moved, making Will stop suddenly and hold his breath.  
  
Soon as all was calm again, he started to take his time to walk to the door.  
  
"Nearly there," he muttered under his breath.  
  
Creea-a-a-k.. the floor beneath his right foot loudly echoed throughout the room; a sound so loud it could possibly wake up the dead. Thankfully, Elizabeth didn't move an inch.   
  
As Will made the dashing escape out of her room, Governor Swann struted down the corridor.  
  
"Morning, Governor." Will said politely, shutting the door behind him, trying desperately not to seem suspicious. He stood gracefully with his hands behind his back.  
  
"Good morning to you, Mr. Turner," he replied stopping in front of Will. "Is Elizabeth still in bed??" he questioned, taking one look at the closed door behind Will.  
  
"Yes Governor, she's sleeping like a baby." Will smiled politely.   
  
"Well then, there'll be no point in waking her, will there?" The Governor let out a hefty guffaw and turned to continue walking down the stairs. "Good day, Mr. Turner." He managed to utter.  
  
"Good day, Governor." Will peered over the railing, just in time to watch Governor Swann walk into the living area of the well managed house. Letting out a sigh of relief, Will made his way over to Anabella's room.  
  
"I hope she's in there, I'd hate to be the one to explain it all to Elizabeth," he muttered under his breath, while beginning to turn the door handle.  
  
"Explain what to me, Will??" Will closed his eyes, and hoped no one would be there when he turned around. But there was someone, and she didn't look happy at all.

* * *

****

**Author's Note:** Wow, this took me all day to write!! lol i'm currently working on another project that's not for ff.net.. it's for me lol.. maybe i'll post it up.. just maybe.. lol..   
PLEASE review!! i'd really like to hear your input on my ideas!!!


	9. Norrington's Men To The Rescue

**Author's Note:** i do not own anyone/anything from the original pirates of the caribbean.. there lol..

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Norrington's Men To The Rescue**  
  
"YOU LET HER WHAT?!" Elizabeth's cry was heard all throughout the house. It echoed in the study, and it made the plates shake in the kitchen cabinets. After Will had told her about letting Ana go on her voyage with Jack, she was panicky and edgy.  
  
"Elizabeth, please lower your voice," Will pleaded while rubbing her shoulders to try and calm her down. "Try to calm down."  
  
She jumped up off of the bed she was sitting on and started waving her arms around. "Calm down, Will?" she said. "My sister's SOMEWHERE out in the Caribbean with Jack Sparrow on the Black Pearl and you're telling me to CALM DOWN?" she kept raising her voice and then whispering certain things. "I will not calm down."  
  
Will stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "Elizabeth please, I don't want to involve anyone else," he said, holding her close. Somehow she managed to wriggle free.  
  
"Please Will, this is my little sister. We have to tell someone!" Will, who was still holding onto Elizabeth's shoulders, looked at her questionably.  
  
"Liz, if we tell anyone, once they find them Jack will be hung. You know they don't allow pirates in Port Royal." He said, slowly rubbing her arms. She nodded, and started walking towards the door.   
  
"Will, I know that, but.." he pulled back on her arm, and leaned her backwards. Placing his lips on hers, they were locked in an embraceful kiss.  
  
"If you trust me Elizabeth, we can go after them, just us. We did it before," Will requested. With her arms still wrapped around his neck, she looked deeply into Will's eyes.   
  
"She's my little sister," she begged. Tears started to fill her eyes. Will knew, that even though Jack was a pirate, and the only way a pirate is allowed into Port Royal was if he was granted clemancy, he had to do the right thing.  
  
"You're right," he said letting go of her. "Jack's my friend, but Ana's a great girl too." He looked down at the floor, and then back into her searching eyes. "Let's go tell your father, he'll send out Norrinton's men no doubt." She nodded and smiled, embracing him into a tight, meaningful hug.  
  
"Thank you." She said. Will smiled, and they walked downstairs together, hand in hand. Their faces were somberly quiet.   
  
"Elizabeth, why, you look like you've seen a ghost!!" She quickly turned, and was now face to face with her father. Neither Will nor Elizabeth spoke. "What is it? What happened??" he asked.   
  
"Father," she started speaking, but Will cut her off.  
  
"It's my fault Governor." Will said. Governor Swann looked rather confused. "See, yesterday afternoon, Jack Sparrow came for a visi--" the Governor gasped at the sound of the name.  
  
"That filthy pirate!!" he bitterly said.   
  
"The thing is, Governor --" it was now Will's turn to be cut off.  
  
"Father Ana's on the Black Pearl with Jack, and she's not back yet!!" Elizabeth's face was now filled with panic once more. Her father's jaw dropped, and Will knew he must take full blame.   
  
"It's my fault, I caught her sneaking out, and I let her go, I'm very sorry Governor." He dropped his head in shame.  
  
"Well Mr. Turner, I wouldn't of expected this from you. A blacksmith nonetheless, but a fine man," Governor Swann now started walking towards the door.   
  
"Jack is also a fine man," Will retorted back abruptly, before he could stop himself.  
  
"No, Mr. Turner. Jack is a pirate." He turned around, and continued walking out.   
  
"Father, aren't you going to command Norrington to go and find them?!" Elizabeth asked with worry in her voice.  
  
"I'm on my way now, dear. Care to accompany me?" She nodded to her father's request. As they both headed for the door, Governor Swann turned around once more. "You too, Mr. Turner."   
  
"Yes sir," Will nodded.  
  
Everyone was silent on the way there. There was nothing to be said. Elizabeth held Wills hand firmly. As they passed the pier, all of them looked out the windows, hoping to see the Black Pearl. Alas, it was no where in sight, and they had arrived at Norrington's headquarters.   
  
It took a long, grueling 15 minutes to explain to him what was going on, partially because of all the interruptions.   
  
"Jack Sparrow, I should've known. He shouldn't of gotten away that day," Norrington said, his eyes strikingly focused on Will. "But Ana is in trouble. Quickly, step in, we'll decide who to send out."   
  
After talking about it for a while, they decided that only the finest men should be sent out to search for Ana, Jack, and the Black Pearl. But before the discussion was over, Will had something to say.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wow, that chapter umm... sucked lol.. well i think so anyways.. it seems like the story's dragging on too slowly.. i might speed up the process a little.. maybe.. depending on the reviews!!!!.. please review ppl lol..


	10. A Few Extra Men

**Author's Note:** i do not own anyone/anything from the original pirates of the caribbean.. i only own my characters and the story line.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: A Few Extra Men  
**  
"Commodore Norrington, I wish to go with your men," he said standing up out of his chair. Governor Swann turned to look at him. He was shocked. Will Turner, a blacksmith, his oldest daughters fiance was willing to go and risk his life to save his youngest daughter.   
  
"Will no!! You could get hurt!" Elizabeth said taking hold of his hand. "Or even worse, you could.." she stopped and shuddered at the thought.   
  
"I could what, Liz??" Will asked.   
  
"Die," she whispered. Will looked down at her.  
  
"I won't have it Mr. Turner," Norrington said. "It's far to dangerous out there, and I'm positive that my men will do just as well as you would." Will then leaned on Norrington's desk and looked into his eyes. A fierce, dangerous look was in his eyes.   
  
"Commodore Norrington, I know Jack Sparrow better than any of your men. If there is any doubt of what to do, I will know." Norrington almost shivered when Will was finished.   
  
"Very well, I cannot stop you from wanting to end your life so suddenly Mr. Turner. It is your choice," he said backing off of the desk.   
  
"Thank you, Commodore." Will said. As they turned to leave, Elizabeth started a fuss.  
  
"If Will goes I go too," she said rising up. Her voice was stern.  
  
"NO!!" her father cried. "Elizabeth I almost lost you once because of Jack Sparrow." He grabbed a tight hold of her arm and pulled her to himself.   
  
"Father please! Ana's with Jack, and she could be in danger," she pleaded.   
  
"They would've been home already Governor, but I have a strong feeling that something has gone wrong." Will tried to talk some sense into him, but being as stubborn as he is, the Governor didn't approve.  
  
"I appreciate the concern Will, but my daughter is not going to accompany you." As Governor Swann started to turn around, Will firmly gripped his arm.  
  
"Governor, your daughter could be in great danger." He released his arm, and he stopped in his tracks. A stern yet sympathetic look appeared of his face.  
  
"Mr. Turner, I--" Will cut him off.  
  
"I promise you that nothing will happen to Elizabeth or Anabella, or I shall take full responsibilities for my actions." Elizabeth began to nod her head.  
  
"With Will around I know I'll be safe Father," she said, holding onto his hand. The Governor was now cornered.  
  
"Very well," he replied after thinking for a while. "I'll allow you to go with Will and Norrington's men, however.." he stopped and glared at Will, "if anything should happen to you or your sister, then, Mr. Turner, you will be held responsible."   
  
He turned and walked away, his head high. One last glance at Elizabeth and her fiance, and he was off.   
  
"Very Well then, Ms. Swann, Mr. Turner, I believe we have a ship to catch.."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wow! Sorry i didn't update in a loooonnnggg time.. my cousins are down and my internet's retarded.. but.. i'll try to update more.. 


End file.
